Greased Lightning
by Pink Watermelon
Summary: The Gryffindor and Slytherin boys all gather to 'discuss' the new broom they saw at Hogsmeade. Happy little songfic, funny. R/R please


Fic-let time! You gotta love them ya know. You come here looking for something to stop your tears after reading a really sad and unhappy fan fiction. So you read the sad fic and cry, then read one of my fic-lets and.well.you cry again. Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Not Grease, not the idea of the hoverboard and of course not Harry Potter, The beautifully talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns Harry and all his little friends. But *gets insane look in eyes* someday I shall write a series of books even bigger than Harry Potter and you shall all admire me and come buy my books and make me billions of dollars and shall write fan fiction about my wonderful characters and bow down at my feet and worship the very ground I stand on. *looks around at shocked faces* Eh,eh. But for now I'll stick to this (.  
Harry is walking through Hogsmeade with Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus when they come to a new Qudditch store that has just opened. Harry turns to the others:  
  
Harry: You wanna go check it out.  
  
Seamus: Yeah.  
  
Dean: Hell, yeah  
  
Ron and Neville nod. They all enter the shop to discover a group of Hogwarts students, wearing Slytherin robes, gathered around the most incredible broom. When they walked over to Draco Malfoy and his group, the Slytherins were in far too much awe to say anything to the Gryffindor boys.  
  
Harry: Wow  
  
He looks the broom up and down.  
  
Draco: Yeah, it's amazing, isn't it?  
  
Harry: Hmmmm.  
  
Later on after dinner every single Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth year boy, except Draco; who mysteriously disappeared during dinner, is in the entrance Hall, thinking about the amazing broom. When Draco Malfoy comes in riding an old rickety broom and lands, with a bump, in the middle of the Hall.  
  
Harry and the other boys walk up to it.  
  
Draco: What do ya think?  
  
Harry: What a hunk of junk.  
  
All boys laugh.  
  
Draco: Wait till I give it a polish and supe up the tail. She's gonna fly like a pro. I'm racing her at Hogsmeade track.  
  
Seamus: Hogsmeade track?  
  
Draco: Yeah, you wanna make something of it?  
  
Seamus: Yeah, I wanna see you make something as heap (snort).  
  
Draco grabs the front of Seamus' robes.  
  
Draco: Your cruzin' for a bruizn'  
  
Harry: C'mon Dray (A/N: I've always wanted to call Draco, Dray)  
  
Draco put Seamus down. Seamus goes over to the other boys who silently laugh to them selves. Harry looks over at them.  
  
Harry: Hey, what do you fly, huh?  
  
Seamus' smile fades.  
  
Seamus: Hey, I fly.  
  
Dean laughs and Harry turns to him.  
  
Harry: And what about you?  
  
Dean: Well what about Golye?  
  
Golye: Hey..I..well..I  
  
Harry: Yeah that's what I thought. Now c'mon guys. Look at this tail.  
  
Harry hits the tail of the broom and Draco makes a pained look, as a few twigs fall out.  
  
Harry: Now this broom could be systematic.  
  
Harry takes one sleeve of his cloak off.  
  
Harry: Hydromatic  
  
The other sleeve.  
  
Harry: Ultramatic.  
  
The whole cloak is thrown to the side.  
  
Harry: Why it could be Greased Lightnin'  
  
Suddenly all the boys are wearing tight leather pants and black muscle shirts. Except Draco, who is wearing a hot leather jacket. Harry jumps on to the bottom steps of the marble staircase, And begins to sing in a low Travolta/Elvis voice. Boys all gather around watching Harry, as Draco settles back on the broom.  
  
Harry: We'll get some of Fleetwood's best And four barrels of it oh yeah  
  
Draco clicks his fingers, using his whole arm.  
  
Draco: Keep talkin' Wo keep talkin'  
  
Boys start to gather around the broom and dancing a routine, in pairs. Harry jumps to the floor and twists around on the balls of his feet:  
  
Harry: A speed injection cut-off And gold plated label oh yeah  
  
Draco hops of the broom and runs over to Harry.  
  
Draco: We'll get it ready I'll kill to get it ready  
  
Both begin shuffling around on the floor.  
  
Harry: With a four-speed in the air They'll be waiting at the door You know that ain't no shit We'll be getting losta tit On Greased Lightin'  
  
Draco and Harry turn in synchronization to the people reading the fan fiction, then to each other and wink.  
  
Gry & Sly boys: Go go go go go go go go go go go  
  
Everyone runs over to the broom and picks a position. They all take their hands, point and move their hands across screen.  
  
Harry: Go Greased Lightnin' You're burning up the Hogsmeade Track  
  
Point their hands in the air then to the side, then the air.well you know how it goes.  
  
All boys (Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys pop up out of nowhere): Greased Lightnin' Go Greased Lightnin'  
  
Harry: Go Greased Lightnin' You're coastin' through the heat-lap trial  
  
All boys: Greased Lightnin' Go Greased Lightnin'  
  
Harry: You are supreme The chicks'll cream For Greased Lightnin'  
  
Gry & Sly boys: Go go go go go go go go go go go  
  
Harry runs over to the broom with Draco following him  
  
Harry: We'll get some purple French Tail lights and thirty-inch Twigs oh yeah  
  
Harry lies down on a hoverboard, just like the one from Back To The Future II, shakes his thumbs about and slides under the broom. When he emerges from the other side the broom is just like the one from the store and everyone, except him and Draco, are wearing silvery coloured overalls.  
  
Harry: A Palomino handle And clip-on compasses oh yeah With new handles wood and 'shocks' I can get off my rocks You know that I'm not a liar She's a real pussy flyer Greased Lightnin'  
  
Intermission (:  
  
Harry runs up the front of the broom and disappears as he shoots up to the ceiling. Dean, Neville, Crabbe and Golye all skip about and then Seamus walks in wearing high heels.  
  
The music screeches to a halt, all the lights that were dimmed come back on, everyone's back in their robes, all the boys freeze and stare, open- mouthed, at Seamus who smiles sheepishly at them.  
  
Seamus: Um..hee..um..yeah.  
  
He takes the pair of hot pink heels off and chucks them out of site. Then picks up a leather jacket and puts it on. All the boys look to Draco for direction. He shrugs and nods. The music comes back on.  
  
Draco sits down on the broom, points his thumbs to the side and looks up. Harry, who was missing the whole time comes down out of the sky on a rope which has a new tail for the broom on it. They lower it down and attach the tail. Harry takes a poistion infront of Draco and Neville and Dean hand him some hair gel (A/N: I know it's supposed to be 'grease' but come on, what do you think Draco really puts in his hair every morning?) Harry leans back and puts it in Draco's hands, Draco rubs it through his hair.  
  
Then Draco stands up with a cigarette in his mouth, holds up a cigarette lighter and lights the cigarette by a huge flame. Then Draco is handed some fuzzy dice and swings them about.  
  
Gry & Sly boys: Go go go go go go go go go go go  
  
Boys do the whole chorus thing with the pointing.  
  
Harry: Go Greased Lightnin' You're burning up the Hogsemeade Track  
  
All boys: Greased Lightnin' Go Greased Lightnin'  
  
Harry: Go Greased Lightnin' You're coastin' through the heat-lap trial  
  
All boys: Greased Lightnin' Go Greased Lightnin'  
  
Harry takes his hands to the sides of his body and shakes them as he sings:  
  
Harry: You are supreme The chicks'll cream For Greased Lightnin'  
  
Rav & Huf boys: Go go go go go go go go go go go  
  
Harry: Go Greased Lightnin' You're burning up the Hogsemeade Track  
  
All boys: Greased Lightnin' Go Greased Lightnin'  
  
Harry: Go Greased Lightnin' You're coastin' through the heat-lap trial  
  
All boys: Greased Lightnin' Go Greased Lightnin'  
  
Harry: You are supreme The chicks'll cream For Greased Lightnin'  
  
Boys pair up and start to bump chests with eachother.  
  
All boys: Lightnin' Lightnin' Lightnin' Lightnin' Lightnin' Lightnin' Lightnin' Lightnin'  
  
They all run over to the broom and pick a poistion to freeze in.  
  
All boys: Lightnin'  
  
Suddenly they are all in their poses around the original old, rickety broom. Harry jumps off the broom and claps his hands.  
  
Harry: C'mon guys lets get to work  
  
Draco and Harry fly out of the Hall followed by everyone else. 'Camera' moves over to the top of the marble staircase where Hermione, Pansy, Parvarti and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott and Lavender are all standing; looking shocked. Hermione calms down and turns to the others  
  
Hermione: Tut, tut.  
  
All girls, except Lavender, turn around and decide to go to bed, so they head for their dorms. Lavender is still standing at the top of the stairs and screams out after them.  
  
Lavender: Seamus is gay?!  
  
Then she too goes to bed.  
  
Well, well. 'Interesting' wasn't it? I don't know in what order all the Grease dialog and stuff comes in so I hope I did it right (. Please R/R, no flames please  
  
~Pink Watermelon~ 


End file.
